


Until Next Year

by RaeC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-17
Updated: 2001-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> *smooches* to Righ, Zano, and G. You guys are too good to me. My answer to the "Some types of pain are like rain." challenge.

"Jack" 

There's that voice again. I hear it everywhere. Go away. 

"Lets get you up." 

Told you, Dannyboy. Don't want to. 

"Jack, listen to me." 

What if I don't? You going to deck me? Ha! 

"Come on, Jack. I'm taking you home." 

Home? What's that? And how is it any better than here? Go away, Daniel. 

"God, you can be an ass sometimes." 

Only when I try really hard. I'm perfectly happy right here. Wallowing in my guilt. 

"Right, to your car. Where's your keys, Jack? 

"Daniel?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Well, let's just pretend I'm your best friend and I'm taking you home." 

I can do that. Don't need to pretend though. 

"One foot in front of the other, Jack." 

I'm not an idiot, Daniel. 

"Almost there." 

Almost where? Oh, the car. That's right. 

"In you go. Seat belt, Jack." 

He's mothering me again. It's not too bad really. 

"Jack? Are you okay?" 

Damn, why does he do that? Just want to go home. 

"Okay, but you just talk if you need to. I'm here." 

Yeah, I know. 

I turn and look out the window, watching as all the headstones roll past. Today was too long. And cold. Just wanted it to end. So that tomorrow, I could put the pain back in it's little box, let it subside to a dull roar instead of sharp and focused. Some types of pain are like rain. You can't stop it, but then again why would you want to? 

Goodbye Charlie. Until next year. 


End file.
